


Fellow Travelers

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-14
Updated: 2002-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: The Pretender and The Legacy may find out they are just what each other needs.





	Fellow Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Fellow Travelers by KarenK

_Fellow Travelers_

By KarenK 

A _Poltergeist the Legacy/Pretender_ crossover fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Focus:** Karen Roarke and Derek Rayne/team crossover with The Pretender   
**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy" TM.   
**Summary:** The Pretender and The Legacy may find out they are just what each other needs. 

* * *

**PART 1**

Alex stood looking at the demon before her as her mind rushed through possible ways of destroying it. The concern was she had never seen it before and wasn't sure she'd find the way in time. Before she could do anything however, a young man came out of nowhere, howling like a wounded animal and skewered the demon. It gave an unhappy shriek and melted away; then the man turned and took Alex by the arm. "Let's go," he told her hurriedly. 

"Yes, I know Katherine," he said to the apparently empty air next to him. 

"Who's Katherine?" asked Alex. 

"We don't have time for this, he had friends and they're coming." He pushed her forward as some men came around the corner. He covered her with his body as they began to fire at them. She heard a grunt and felt him fall into her, knocking her to the ground and forcing the air from her lungs. 

Alex struggled despite having the wind knocked out of her to get out from under him. As she did she wished she hadn't as she saw the men advancing on her. Suddenly, the sound of sirens spooked them and they tore off down the streets. She felt a hand grab hers and put her hand on the shoulder of her savior only to come back soaked with blood. He'd been hit while trying to protect her. She turned him over as gently as possible. "I'll get you to the hospital." 

He grasped her arm tighter. "No hospitals, they'll find me!" he said in a terrified voice before passing out. She didn't know who they were but the least she could do was protect the man who protected her. Somehow she got him into her car and back to the Legacy house after making sure his wound was tended to first. He was semiconscious as she helped him into the house. 

"Alex, what happened?!" exclaimed a worried Rachel. 

"I'll explain later, right now let's get him settled." 

The women struggled with the young man until they got him into one of the guest rooms where Rachel stripped him and checked his injuries. "He's lucky that the bullet went through, there doesn't appear to be any damage to anything vital. A chunk of meat was sliced off though. Also, if we don't stop this bleeding he may bleed to death." 

Alex helped to stem the bleeding until Rachel was satisfied that it was no longer life threatening. They bandaged him, then after giving him the necessary shots they left to clean up. 

"Want to tell me now?" asked Rachel as they headed down the stairs. Before Alex could respond the rest of the team, Derek Rayne, Nick Boyle, Phillip Callahan and Kristen Adams returned. 

Nick smiled at her, but on seeing the blood covering her he hurried to her side. "It's not mine or Rachel's," she reassured a worried Nick. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't we head into the library and find out whose it is?" suggested Karen. Alex breathed a sigh of relief; Karen always seemed to be in tune with what the team members needed. They all headed into the library and Alex told them everything that had happened. 

"Did you ever think he maybe a criminal Alex?" chided Kristen. 

"Criminals don't usually concern themselves with other people's safety, especially when it means their own safety could be endangered," Alex answered. 

"She's right there," said Rachel. "Besides this Katherine, I didn't see her but now that I think of it I did feel like there were more than just me and him there. At the time I thought it was just the demon's friends, but now I'm not so sure." 

"Whose the pretty lady?" asked Kat, Rachel's daughter. 

"Lady?" asked Phillip. Kat pointed towards the door of the library, but no one was there. 

"Her name is Katherine, and she says Ethan needs you," replied Kat. 

"Ethan....? Our visitor must be named Ethan." Rachel raced upstairs to the guest room followed by the others to find the young man had gotten out of bed and was struggling to dress himself. "What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed angrily. "Are you trying to undo all my work?" she chided him as she turned him around and headed him back to the bed. 

"I have to go," he complained. "Yes, I know Katherine," he answered testily. 

"Whoever Katherine is, I hope she's telling you trying to leave after losing the amount of blood you did would be suicidal." 

"She's mothering me and telling me that I'm safe here to rest and recover," said Ethan. 

"Smart woman." 

"Not smart enough to keep from being murdered," he answered bitterly. 

"Rest," Rachel told him using her best drill sergeant voice. 

"Leave me alone Katherine," Ethan said in a surly tone. 

"She's only nagging you because she's concerned," said Kat. 

"You can see and hear her?" he asked stunned. 

"Yes, she's tall and has long brown hair with a gentle face. Who is she?" Kat asked. 

"She's my mother." He answered with a sigh of frustration before falling into a deep sleep. 

"I guess that's what you'd call a real momma's boy," said Nick. 

"She says evil people want Ethan for what he can do and we can't allow them to have him. She says we need to find Jarod," said Kat. 

"Jarod?" asked Rachel. 

"He's Ethan's brother and is like him." 

"Another one?!" asked a stunned Phillip. 

"She says there are five of them," replied Kat. 

"Five?" asked a stunned Alex. 

"Yes. Ethan, Emily, Kyle, Jarod, and her daughter, Andrea." 

"Jarod's the oldest and Ethan's the youngest. The evil people took Jarod and Kyle away before Emily was born. They hurt them and made them perform like animals in the circus before they escaped. Jarod was five and Kyle was three when they were kidnapped. Andrea was forced to live with a lot of grief too. Only Emily was safe because they managed to hide her. Ethan was used and they tried to use him to commit murder, but Jarod and Andrea broke through the programming and freed him before anyone was hurt. 

"That doesn't mean they can live in peace though, because the people found Emily and threw her out a window. Jarod and Charles, his father, took her to a convent where he was tended to. The nuns lied for Jarod and kept him and his family safe," said Kat. 

"Ask her why they didn't go to the police?" said Derek. 

"She says you should know that evil is everywhere. They are everywhere and police, senators, you name it and they have a hand in controlling them. No one can be trusted," said Kat with a finality that froze Alex's blood. 

"Kat ask her...." Nick began. 

"She's gone." 

"Well, Ethan, looks like you have a destiny that brings you a lot of pain," said Rachel. Ethan tossed in his sleep mumbling in a panicked tone as if he were having a nightmare. 

"Why don't we check the database and maybe check with Frank?" suggested Kristen. 

"We'll have to step carefully because whoever is after him may be alerted to his whereabouts by our inquires," said Karen. The team dispersed heading to wherever they needed to be to find what information they could. Rachel stayed by Ethan's side to keep an eye on him for infection or any other problems that might occur. Nick and Alex headed for the control room. 

After working on the computer for a few hours Nick was becoming frustrated by no answers. "This guy is a bigger mystery than the Sphinx!" he complained. 

"Nick, nobody is a complete mystery. There has to be a record somewhere that someone missed and we'll find." Nick rose and began to nuzzle her neck. "Nick!" she squealed. "Ethan needs us," she complained without much conviction. 

"He'll be okay for a little while," Nick murmured before nipping her neck. 

* * *

"Jarod!" Kyle called as he jogged over towards his brother. Kyle was slim and had short brown hair. Jarod's hair was also short but a slightly darker shade of brown than Kyle's. 

"News?" asked a concerned Emily as she tossed red curls the same shade their mother's had been behind her shoulder. 

"A bag lady over in the alley said she saw a guy fitting Ethan's description being helped into a car by a young black woman. She said she knew the woman from her trying to help the homeless and poor. She said Ethan looked like he was injured." Emily gasped in fear at the thought that gentle and sweet Ethan could be injured. "Said we should try the Holy Angels shelter where she volunteers." 

Jarod nodded his agreement. "Let's head over there now." His brother and sister followed him towards the shelter. Jarod's pace was that of a person possessed, he feared for Ethan but didn't want Emily to know because he knew that it would only worry her more. 

They arrived at the shelter and Jarod handed Kyle a wallet; flipping it open, he saw it carried a picture ID and a badge. "FBI?" he questioned Jarod, who shrugged and turned towards Emily. 

"Em, I want you to make the rounds of the shelter's tenants and see if you can, in an unofficial way, get the information." Emily nodded and headed into the shelter, Jarod gave her a few moments so it wouldn't appear as if they were together and then led Kyle into the building. They headed for the first volunteer and found out where the shelter director was. They headed towards her office and Jarod knocked. 

"Enter," came a woman's voice. 

Jarod and Kyle entered the office. "Ms. Thompson?" Jarod asked. 

"Yes. How may I help you?" 

"We're looking for a young woman who we were told volunteers here." 

Jarod flipped open the ID, then described the woman to Melissa Thompson. 

"Sounds like Alex but she wouldn't be involved in criminal activity." 

"Alex?" asked Kyle. 

"Alex Moreau, she volunteers here on occasion." 

"Where might we find this Alex Moreau?" Kyle asked as he took out a pen and pad before handing them to her. 

"She works for the Luna Foundation, that place out on Angel Island just off the coast of San Francisco. She helps the police on cases and such. She really is the sweetest young woman I've ever have the good fortune to meet," said Melissa in a worried tone as she wrote down the information from her Rolodex onto Kyle's pad. 

Noting the worry in the woman's voice, Jarod reassured her. "Actually, Ms. Moreau helped a young man earlier today we've been trying to find. We're hoping she can tell us where he might be," Jarod explained as he handed her his number. 

"Well, I hope you find him, but I can't believe Alex would be involved in helping a criminal." 

"He's not a criminal...." Kyle said, then realized he'd probably said it a little too angrily. 

"He's a protected witness that got scared and ran away," Jarod covered for Kyle. They said their goodbyes and headed out of the office and waited for Emily outside. She stepped out a few minutes later. 

"Well?" asked an impatient Kyle. 

"Most people said her name is Alex and she works for a foundation that is off the coast of San Francisco." 

"That's what we got." 

"Alex Moreau of the Luna Foundation," said Jarod. He motioned for his siblings to follow and they headed to the car. They returned to the motel room and Jarod pulled out his laptop. 

Jarod typed away at his computer and Kyle set about cleaning his gun. Emily looked at both her brothers and sighed, she headed towards the door and opened it. "Where are you going?" Kyle asked. 

"Just to the coffee shop, Fido, for something to eat." Kyle started to rise. "Stay put, I'll bring something back for both of you." Kyle tilted his head and gave her a concerned look. "I'll scream if anything is hinky," she said in frustration. 

Kyle looked ready to argue, but Jarod tugged on his sleeve. "Kyle, she's a big girl and she's definitely not stupid. She survived before us and will probably survive after us," Jarod told him calmly. 

"You know I could really learn to hate you," Kyle complained and Jarod smiled up at him. Emily quickly kissed her brothers on the cheek and headed out of the room. 

A few hours later Emily was showering in the adjoining room and Kyle was lying on his back with his arms crossed under his head. He was trying to sleep as he'd been since shortly after Emily had returned, but he couldn't relax enough to sleep. He issued a frustrated growl and taking a pillow he flung it at Jarod striking him in the head. Jarod glared at Kyle and then reached down for the pillow and tossed it onto the bed. He stared at Kyle angrily. 

"All you do is type! Don't you have anything?" he asked as he stood to pace. 

"Yes, I have something," Jarod answered sarcastically. Kyle came over and tried to see what Jarod had on his computer. Jarod nudged him into a chair and Kyle sat, eager to find out about the woman who'd last seen his baby brother. "Alex Moreau is from New Orleans and has worked for the Luna Foundation for nine years." 

"Pretty lady," said Kyle looking at the photograph of Alex on Jarod's laptop's screen. 

"From everything I can gather in the Foundation's records, Miss Moreau is your normal, average person who volunteers her time to help the unfortunate." 

"And that's helps us how?" asked Kyle. 

"It means that she most likely doesn't have any hidden connections to the Center and there aren't any visible ones. If she is as nice as the shelter's director said, it means Ethan is in good, caring hands. Hopefully the fact that he isn't in a hospital already means she knows he's in danger and helping him stay low and getting him medical care." 

"Which adds up to?" asked Emily who was wearing a robe and drying her hair with a towel. 

"Ethan, for the time being, is safe from the Center is the up side. The down side is he's also very well hidden from us," Jarod said with a frustrated sigh. 

* * *

"Good morning, " Alex said cheerfully as she entered Ethan's room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. She placed the tray she brought on the bedside table. "Need help?" 

"I need to go to the bathroom," he replied in a frustrated tone. 

"Rachel said you'd be weak from the blood loss for a while, I'll help." Ethan looked doubtful, "I've done it before and you don't have anything I haven't seen before," she teased. He let her help him into the bathroom. "When you're done, let me know and then you can have breakfast," she told him before closing the door. 

After a few minutes she helped him back to bed and placed the tray on his lap. "Eat up, it's good for you," Alex said as she tucked a napkin in his shirt collar. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/14/2002 

* * *


End file.
